The present invention relates to product checkout devices and more specifically to a checkout device including a barcode reading apparatus, scale, and electronic article surveillance (EAS) system.
Common checkout devices include combinations of barcode readers and scales. One example of such a checkout device is the NCR 7875 checkout device.
Another example of a checkout device includes a barcode reader and an integrated EAS system and is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,951.
It would be desirable to produce a checkout device with a barcode reading apparatus, scale, and EAS system.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a checkout device including a barcode reading apparatus, scale, and electronic article surveillance (EAS) is provided.
The checkout device includes a scale including a base portion and a weigh plate over the base portion, a security label deactivation system between the base portion and the weigh plate, and a barcode reading apparatus including a first barcode reader adjacent the scale including a first aperture, and a second barcode reader between the base portion and the weigh plate including a second aperture. The weigh plate includes a third aperture over the second aperture.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a checkout device including a barcode reading apparatus, scale, and an electronic article surveillance (EAS) system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of integrating a barcode reader, scale, and an electronic article surveillance EAS system into a single checkout device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of combining an EAS system into a dual-aperture barcode reader.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of combining an EAS system, a scale, and a dual-aperture barcode reader.